Voices
by AnimeFreaks13
Summary: Twins can do things no one else can. But some things people aren’t willing to accept. 1 brother, 1 sister. Powers they can not control are at work here. 'Where will you run' No pairings yet AU
1. In The Beginning

**Disclaimer : **Don't Own Gundam SEED, Don't Possess Telepathic Capabilities But Wish I Did...If I Did...You Would Be Contemplating Suicide Right Now Because I'd Be Constantly Bugging You...From Afar...-evil laughter-

Jess : Holy -pause-...It was hard finishing this in time to post it by the deadline. -sigh- I totally forgot it was even due until I actually began paying attention to the _date_! And then I had all this homework, constant headaches-

Reb : And a love-interest (aka crush she must follow around/stalk)

Jess : and that t-Wait! SHUT UP! Don't tell them that!

Reb : -shrugs- anyways, this story is about twins who can communicate telepathically-

Jess : Hey...-turns to Reb- How are we even _related_?...

Reb : Huh? We're sisters, duh.

Jess : No...we're _twins_...but we can't use telepathy...

Reb : Yea...that sucks don't it...

-big pause-

Reb : Yea. How _are_ we related?

**

* * *

In the Beginning**

'Hi...what's your name?'

'I don't know...what's yours?'

'That lady called me Kira...'

'Oh...I hear her too...Then I'm Cagalli, right?'

'Nice to meet you...Cagalli'

'Same, Kira...'

-

2 years later...

'_I can't believe she said that out loud!'_

'_Man, mom's gonna kill me if I don't get home soon...ah well.'_

'_I'm hungry...I'm really hungry..._Damn_ I'm hungry'_

'Cagalli?'

'Yea?'

Two 2 year old twins sat in a purple stroller, their mother walking them through the park. Kira, the brunette toddler looked at the group of girls he'd been staring at in wonder for another moment before turning to his blonde sister.

'Can you hear them too?'

'Yea...it's kinda scary...'

He placed a hand on her's.

'I'll be here for you, don't worry.' he smiled at her.

'Thanks Kira...wait! _I'm_ older!'

Kira giggled and it made his mom smile, seeing the silent interaction between her children. Kira had placed a hand on his sister's, she scowled, and he laughed. It was...sweet. She didn't know of their inner conversation...

-

4 years later...

'Kira...do you think...it's ok to let people know we can hear things?' a blonde girl the age of 6 asked as she set the flash card down and held up another one. Kira stared determinedly at it.

'Bird.' she set it down. 'And yea, I'm sure it's fine. What are they gonna do? Kill me?' he asked in a joking manner.

Cagalli threw the cards down and hugged her brother.

'Don't say that! I don't want you to die!' she told him in a crying voice. Kira held her.

Knock Knock!

"Finally."

'Huh?' both of the kids turned to the front door, hearing their mother's thoughts.

'_Thank the lord. It's been 3 weeks since I called! Now he'll be gone...him an his craziness...'_

'What's mom talking about?' Cagalli asked in confusion. Kira glared at the door.

It opened moments later to reveal a man wearing a white outfit with a black collar and wrists. He smiled kindly at their mother before she pointed to the living room, whispering something to him. Kira's glare intensified and he had to look away to hide it.

'Cagalli...'

'I know...I can't read him either...'

'He scares me...'

'Me too...'

Cagalli embraced her brother, neither noticed the scowl appearing on their mother's face or the smirk on the man.

He walked over and bent down as Kira and Cagalli broke the hug. They looked up at him in feigned awe.

"Hello. My name is Rau Le Creuset. Will you two please close your eyes?" he asked in a calm, peaceful voice.

"Why?" Kira asked, hiding his dislike of this man. Rau just smiled again.

"I have a surprise for you." he said in an assuring way. The twins looked at each other in slight excitement before looking back at Rau, nodding, and closing their eyes.

Cagalli and Kira heard the faintest of clicks before the blonde heard her brother yelp. Her eyes shot open to see Kira cuffed and being carried away.

'Cagalli! Cagalli!'

"Help! Cagalli! Mom! Cagalli!" he cried. Cagalli shot up after them but was stopped at the front door by her mother's arm.

She gave her mom a sad and confused look. Her attention was brought back to her twin though.

"Kira!"

"Cagalli!" he cried.

She went to run forward again, but her mom grabbed her left arm, stopping her. Cagalli reached out towards her brother as Rau continued towards a white truck. Somehow, they both knew that if Kira entered that car...he wouldn't come back. They both began to cry...

"Cagalli please! I don't wanna go!"

"I don't wanna lose you either! Kira!"

"Cagalli...there's something...something _wrong_ with your brother...They're going to help him." her mother assured the blonde, but it didn't work.

"No! No they won't! He won't _ever_ come back if he leaves...I...I know he won't!" tears were streaming down her face. "Kira!" she turned to the car, Kira was now gagged as he was set on the seat and buckled in, tears streaming down his face too as he reached for her.

'CAGALLI!' she heard in her head.

"Kira! Kira come back! Come back to me Kira!" Cagalli yelled as the car drove away, Kira trying futilely to escape the vehicle and run back.

'Come back to me...' she thought sadly, but received no reply. 'Kira...'

"Kira!" she broke free of her mother's loosened grasp and ran after the already vanishing car, coughing slightly due to dust thrown up by the car as it drove away. "Kira come back!...KIRA!"

Her mother just frowned and walked out to her daughter. She took the 6 year old by the arm and began to lead her inside, even as she tried to break free, muttering her twins name over and over again in her head...trying desperately to reach him again...

-

"You can stop struggling now..." Rau told the small brunette next to him, who was _still_ trying to get free. "There is no way you can go back now anyway..."

Kira glared tearfully at him. Another man, in a blue janitor-like outfit, removed his gag.

"You monster! Monster monster MONSTER!" Kira repeated like a mantra, curling up in the seat, still cuffed at the wrists and ankles, and began to rock back and forth slightly.

Rau smirked at him.

"Where we're going...there are a lot of monsters..." Kira's head snapped up to him in fear. "Monsters...just...like..._you_..."

'I'm a monster?' Kira thought in fear, he curled into a ball again and began to rock once more. 'Cagalli...Cagalli answer me...Cagalli...Please Cagalli...Please...'

"It's no use trying to contact her. This car, like my headband..." he moved his hair to reveal a simple silver band around his forehead. "Prevent you from reading or contacting anyone. You can't read anyone who wears these bands, and you can't contact anyone outside this...and no one can contact you." he smirked in an almost evil way.

Kira suddenly became many times more scared. He pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his cuffed arms around them. Hiding his head in his arms and legs...he cried...

* * *

Done! 


	2. Sleep

**Chapter 2 - Sleep**

Ok...you're all confused...I'll explain...-sad sigh with little anime tears at her eyes-

Kira _and_ Cagalli can read minds and yadda yadda that comes from being telepathic. Kira was open about it and told people he could hear the voices, so his mom thought he was insane and sent him off. _That's_ why only Kira was taken. -nod- I hope you understand now...-teary-

As far as pairings are concerned...-sigh- I never really...thought about it...But my notes are suggesting a KxL pairing and possible AxC...though the AC is unlikly...seeing as they'll only meet...what? Once? -shrugs-

* * *

A blonde girl stepped off the bus and made her way down the sidewalk towards her house. Yea, she could buy a car if she wanted. But gas was so expensive, she had school _and _a low paying job, and...really...she just didn't _want _one.

After making it to her door, the blonde unlocked it and stepped inside. Her parents had moved to a bigger house after they both made money and let their daughter keep this one...Only because the girl refused to let them sell it.

She laid her stuff down on the floor next to her bed, in the same room she'd always had. She flopped down, face first, into the covers, quilts, and other bed supplies laying on her bed.

In the corner of her room was the door. Across from it was the _large_ window that could light her whole room just by itself. Her bed was a double and was against the same wall as the window, corner ways from the door. Across from her bed and parallel to the door was her desk, with a laptop on it.

She hardly used said laptop, but hey...they were handy in a pinch(sure they are...-rolls eyes-). Her closet was settled between the door and the window, taking up most of that wall there. The other wall, between the bed and desk, was covered in photos. Many of which were _years_ old and showed a young blonde accompanied by a young brunette. Some were of just the brunette and many had captions on them. One such picture, of both kids in bunny suits as babies, was labeled 'Kira and Cagalli, age 3.'

She sighed and rolled over onto her back. Yes, this girl was Cagalli. There was really only one reason she refused to let her parents sell this house.

Kira.

Yes, she was waiting for Kira. And she'd stay in this house until he came back! He had been taken away...what was it now?

10 years ago...

So long...so very long...But Cagalli would stay. What if Kira came back and no one was here. He would feel abandoned, lost, and alone. He wouldn't know where they had moved...

Cagalli had once thought, _'what would it feel like if that happened to me?' _Of course, she came up with _'I'd feel so lonely...abandoned almost...I might not feel like...living...anymore...'_

So she stayed. She swore she would. Even if Kira was dead already and there was no hope. She would wait. Forever if she had to. Because they were twins, they were supposed to stick together.

Cagalli never spoke to anyone at school, unless to tell them off. She always spoke in her mind. Unless someone could hear her thoughts, they weren't worthy of her time. Everyday when she got home, Cagalli did the same thing.

Flop down on bed and drop books on floor. Sigh before sitting up. Sit indian style and try to contact Kira again. Fail. Refuse to cry and go do homework.

Yea...it was a sad and pathetic existence. And frankly, she didn't care. Kira was her brother! _Twin brother_!

So, once again...Cagalli sighed and sat up. She crossed her legs and folded her hands as if praying.

'_Please let him answer this time..._Please.'

Taking a deep breath, Cagalli sent out a mental pulsation...

'_Kira? Kira! Can you hear me? Please...Please hear me...Kira!'_

-

Lavender eyes shot open. The last echos of a voice dimming away. He blinked a bit before sitting up. He winced when he realized that, on his head, was a half hat-like thing with wires connected...and he'd just pulled his hair...Ow.

Taking the hat off, he felt dizzy for a moment, the low buzzing that had been playing in his ears suddenly gone. He shook his head before looking around.

The room was nearly bare...He was laying on a firm, uncomfortable, table-like bed with machines around it. All of them with straight lines on their monitors, he guessed it was because he'd taken the hat off...but he didn't know how he knew this...

He gave a confused look to the blue-ish white color of the walls, floor, and ceiling. So...plain. And the room was so big...it was as big as a house almost! But there was nothing in there...nothing except him, the 'bed,' and the machines...

Oh! A door! He saw a door over in the cor-wait...the room was circular...never mind...Well, there was a door far away in what _would_ be the corner if the room wasn't a circle.

'Where am I?' he felt like he'd been asleep for a long time.

Suddenly, a memory flashed by in his mind.

'Oh right...they took me away...How long have I been here?'He stood up, removing and loose wires from around his person, and noticing that he had no shirt on...

He walked over to the door and looked through the small window at the top. His height meant he could only half see through it. Outside was a hall, but no one was out there...strange.

'Hello?' he asked softly in his head, as he formed soundless words with his mouth. 'Hello! Is anybody out there?'

-

Cagalli's eyes shot open as she was hit by a large telepathic force. She gasped, falling backwards onto her pillow. Kira!

It was Kira! It _had_ to be! 10 years after he was taken...and he was _alive_!

'Kira! Kira! Hey Kira!' she called happily.

-

'Kira! Kira! Hey Kira!'

Kira jumped back from the door and looked around in a panic.

'Kira!'

'Wh-who's that? Who are you?'

'Oh Kira! It really _is_ you! It's me, Cagalli!' he heard come back to him, in his head.

'Who...?'

'What?' she sounded so surprised... 'You...you don't...remember me?'

'How long have I been here? Where _is_...here? I'm so confused...My head hurts...' he grabbed his head as it began to feel as if it were about to explode.

He saw startled orange-ish colored eyes...

'I can't...speak...'

'Kira...?' she sounded so genuinely concerned about him...but his head...it hurt so bad...

'It hurts...' Tears began leaking from his closed eyes as he fell to the floor in pain. 'Cagalli...' even in his mind he sounded like he was crying... 'Cagalli help me...Why does it hurt?'

-

She gasped softly at how weak, vulnerable, and young he sounded...like he hadn't grown up at all since he was 6...Maybe he hadn't?

-

The door opened and many men in white came in...They all wore silver bands around their heads that sparked the semblance of a memory in Kira's mind...but he couldn't place it. None of the men looked very inviting or nice...

'Wh-who are you? What are...What are you doing? No...I don't wanna sleep.' he said in his mind as the men picked him up and set him on the bed.

'I said I'm not tired!'

He shook one of them off of his arms and they all paused for a moment before the only one not holding him reached in his pocket and took out a needle (as in a shot, like at the doctor's)

'What's that? Get it away from me! No!' they injected him with the nearly clear, but slightly blue, liquid and he instantly felt tired.

He stopped trying to shake them off...The men backed away and watched as he tried to reach out to them, pitifully...

'Please...I'm not...I don't wanna...' his eyes closed and he fell slack, slipping off the 'bed' and landing, hard, on the floor below...

'Kira? Kira!'

It echoed in his now dark mind...the plea of a girl he couldn't remember...Of a person...he wished he knew...And then he knew nothing...except the black abyss of dreamless sleep...

-

Cagalli had fallen off her bed. When Kira had obviously started to talk to a third person (or persons) she had gotten worried. He didn't seem to like them, in fact, he seemed scared. Her eyes had closed and, as she had called to him when his words began to fade, she had fallen off the bed and landed in a crumpled heap on the floor.

Her breathing ragged, Cagalli pushed herself up and rushed to her window. Looking out, the rest of the world had obviously not been aware of the turmoil occurring in it's midst...

Kira obviously couldn't control his powers, as his unspoken conversation had come to her clearly. He also couldn't talk, truthfully, because he had to speak to this obviously-not-telepathic person in his mind as well.

'_Oh Kira...What trouble are you in?'_ She sighed, knowing it wasn't Kira's fault. Not in the least. _'Damn you mother...you condemned your own son!'_

Well...at least she knew he was _alive _now...

-

In a dark room...Kira sat on the floor. Six year old Kira...

He saw a flash of light whisk by and turned with a smile to try and find it again.

His smile faded when he realized it was gone...Another flew by him on his other side and he flipped around to look for that one too...Gone.

He didn't like this game, if it was a game...

The lights, were his memories...but he didn't know that yet...

Suddenly, while looking for a third light that flew above him, Kira notices everything getting lighter...He looked from the 'sky' to in front of him. One of the lights, whichwas actually in the shape of a screen, was flying _right at him._

He put his arms up in the defensive position, hiding his face, as the memory block crashed into him...pulling him away...into a blissful dream of the past...

* * *

End! The Book of Lacus starts next chapter! Yes...I categorized this stories events...sue me...

-blink-

Wait! Don't _actually_ sue me! It was a figure of _speech_! Learn what they are and then come back! Ah! -runs from court peoples and suing reviewers-


	3. Escape

#1: Sorry for the long wait! I had so much written for this story, up until it was almost over. I had no idea I hadn't posted any of it!

#2: My computer decided to be a butt-munch and killed itself and though my documents are on a bunch of dvd+r discs, I can't get them off. So I'll have to retype everything from memory. Gosh, can I do that? It's been so long….

So this'll be a bit, or a lot, different from the first version I had of this chapter. But I'll do my best to make sure that it's still good. You guys let me know what you think!

#3: No Kira is not a little boy. He's 16, just like Cagalli. He's just got the mind of a 6 year old cause he doesn't remember anything from then until now.

Chapter 3 - Escape

* * *

The sirens were blaring and spiraling lights shining in the halls. Hurried footsteps were drowned out by all the noise, as was the labored breathing of one who wasn't used to using muscles as their bare feet ran like the devil was on their heels. And metaphorically speaking, he was. 

A Way Out!

-

A pink haired girl and her pink mechanical friend were out watering the gardens that wound their way all the way around her large estate. Her father, Seigel Clyne, had a lot of influence in the world. But still, she was one of the kindest spirits one could ever hope to find.

'Help…'

Lacus started, looking up and around for the noise. Haro seemed uninfluenced by whatever it was she had heard. After a few moments, she went back to watering her flowers. They were blooming so nicely. She continued this for a few more minutes until…

'Please Help….!'

The watering can she'd been holding fell from her hands and she raced off into the woods around her house. Someone was calling for help and she had to go find them! Haro bounced after her, squealing 'Problem! There's a problem!'

"Hello! Hello?!" she called frantically, becoming worried.

"Haro….Haro! Problem!" her haro called from behind her. Lacus turned to face it. The haro was bouncing up and down about four feet away from where she stood, a bit back the way she had come and to her left. She pushed her way through the bushes and Haro stopped jumping, merely rolling on the ground next to the unconscious boy laying in the dirt.

"Oh my goodness! Haro, go get help!" she pointed towards the house and the Haro bounced away repeating, in Lacus's voice, "go get help, go get help!"

Lacus turned her attention back to the boy she'd found. He looked about as old as she was, around sixteen if she had to guess. His chocolate brown hair was messy and dirty, and she couldn't see his eyes. His breathing was ragged, and he had apparently passed out only a minute or so ago, if she had to guess. Who was this boy? And why was he here? How did he get here?

Lacus reached her hand out and brushed some hair from the boy's face, then gasped when her hand hit his forehead.

_No, I don't wanna leave. This is wrong! Someone save me! Cagalli!_

_This place is cold. I don't like it. I don't like what they say they'll do to me. Please! Let me out of here! I wanna go home! Cagalli!_

_Who am I? Where am I? What's going on? Who are you? Cagalli? Who's that?_

_Let me go! Stop chasing me! I don't wanna go back! Leave me alone! Somebody! HELP!_

Lacus ripped her hand away and fell backwards into the dirt of the forest. Her breathing was now just as ragged as his was. She sat up and looked down at the boy again, only to gasp again when she saw one clouded lavender colored eyeball staring straight at her.

'Cagalli….?'

The eye closed and Lacus just stared at him. She was certain that the voice she had heard was this boy's. But his mouth had not uttered a word when she'd heard the voice. Something about this boy….

-

Lavender showed itself to the world as the brunette teenager regained consciousness. He squinted for a moment.

'Where am I?' he wondered.

He turned his head and looked around the room. It was white with a pink tint, with roses painted all around the room in different colored. There was a window, open, where a calm breeze blew the light curtains off the window seat and into the room. It smelled nice. He sat up and immediately felt dizzy.

'My head…' he held his head to try and clear the pain from it.

"You almost did yourself in, didn't you? Running when you're not used to it." a girlish giggle announced the presence of Lacus Clyne. "Good morning, my name is Lacus Clyne. What's yours?" she asked innocently.

'Kira Yamat-…' he stopped suddenly, realizing he couldn't talk and frowning.

"Keep going. Kira Yamat, what?" she asked, still smiling. She blinked. "Oh, yes. I can hear you. I'm not sure you mean too, but you're apparently speaking to me in my mind." she smiled again. Kira merely stared, his mind blank. Then he groaned mentally.

'Great. I can't even control it….' he grumbled. 'Yamato.' he finished from earlier as an after-thought.

"Great. Kira Yamato. I welcome you to stay at my estate as long as you desire." she frowned though. "But…why can you not speak?"

'I….' he didn't know why. 'I don't know…It's been such a long time since…..I used it….I guess….But I can't really remember anything…'

Lacus frowned. 'I must help him.' And Kira heard every word she thought.

-

"Cagalli!" a voice called, and she groaned. Not him again…. "Cagalli wait up."

She turned around and glared at him.

"Buzz off Zala." she growled out. He smiled.

"At least you spoke to me this time." he said. "Maybe later. Bye then." he said, seeing the look on her face.

Cagalli didn't understand Athrun Zala. She was constantly ignoring him and being mean and well….herself around him, but he wouldn't leave her alone! And as soon as she spoke to him, he'd bound off like he'd never been there! Did he like her or something?

It didn't matter anyway. She wasn't going to acknowledge him more than she had to anyway. Now…to get home and talk to Kira….

* * *

Sorry that it's not much! 


	4. Mental

Just so you guys understand - I no longer have all the stuff I had written. And though this new version will be a little different, we can only hope it'll be better. I'm thinking it will be. -pray- I'm trying to remember to write it, but I'm under a lot of pressure right now. I haven't forgotten about it! So please be patient with me, ok?

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Mental**

'Kira!' he heard a moment before the voice called to him. "Kira!"

"Lacus." he let out a smile that only a young boy should be able to make and she frowned.

"Kira…." she said aloud. 'I'm worried about him…'

'I know.' he thought, and she blinked in surprise and then lightly hit herself on the head. It was adorable.

'That's right.' she giggled. 'You can hear me too.'

Kira nodded and then Lacus got a slightly more serious look on her face.

"Kira, I think we should get around to teaching you some more words." 'So far all you know is my name…' she thought almost sadly.

Kira nodded and then took on a faraway look.

'Kira!' it was a female's voice, but not Lacus's. 'Kira you there?'

'C-cagalli?' he asked. He was used to her high pitched young voice, so he was still getting used to this older voice. 'What's the matter?'

'Huh? Oh, nothing. I just wanted to call to you. It's been so long, I'm almost afraid I'm dreaming.' she said, her voice light.

'You're telling me.' he sighed. 'How long has it been Cagalli? I don't remember anything.' he glanced at Lacus and realized with some shock that he couldn't read her mind while he was talking to Cagalli. This fact made him smile.

'Around ten years now.' Cagalli said almost hesitantly. Kira gasped and Lacus seemed concerned.

'Ten years!?' he found it hard to breathe. 'What about mom and dad? What's happened and where have I been?!'

'Kira! Calm down!' Cagalli ordered worriedly. She could feel how startled and scared he was. 'Mom and dad are fine. They moved to a new house.'

'But then…How am I supposed to find you?' he asked pitifully.

'I stayed behind. I'm still here Kira. So just….just come home and I'll be waiting.'

Kira smiled lightly. 'Thank you onee-chan….'

'Kira?' Lacus's voice penetrated his thoughts and he blinked, losing connection with Cagalli in favor of Lacus standing in front of him.

'Oh sorry.' he blushed in embarrassment. 'It was my sister….' he smiled brightly and Lacus gasped.

"I didn't know you had a sister! Where does she live? I'll look her up." she offered. Kira had learned that Lacus usually said what she was thinking, so he didn't have to pay as much attention to her thoughts as he normally would.

'Heliopolis.' he said simply, daring to hope.

Lacus smiled. "I'll see what I can do." and then she ran off. Kira looked to the sky again and closed his eyes.

'Cagalli? Cagalli!'

-

Cagalli was knocked to the floor. She had been walking around her house, wondering why Kira had suddenly cut the connection, and going to get a snack. She shook her head to clear it and sat up. Kira had so much psychic power…..

'Kira?' she asked almost dazedly.

'Yea. Are you alright? You sound weird.'

'No, I'm fine. I just….fell down…' she looked around her at the kitchen floor.

'Are you ok?' he asked fretfully.

'I'm fine. I'm fine.' she insisted, standing up with the help of the counter top. 'What's going on? You suddenly cut the connection.'

'Oh. Lacus, this girl who's been helping me since I escaped, was talking to me. Um…' he paused. 'Oh yea, she said that she'd try and find you. I'm coming home Cagalli!' he sounded so happy and she smiled too.

'Oh Kira, that's great!' she closed her eyes.

'Isn't-' Kira didn't finish his sentence, and the connection was suddenly cut. Cagalli got worried after a minute and called out to him, with no response. It was as if he'd vanished.

"Kira!?" she called out loud, feeling a bit hopeless.

-

A man dressed all in white and wearing a mask smiled. 'I see I've got your attention.'

-

Kira glared. 'I know you.' he growled mentally. 'You're the man that mommy brought to take me away! Why won't you just leave me alone!'

He heard the laugh the man gave him. 'Because you stupid boy, you have an abundance of psychic energy. We need to study you to learn how you came to possess such power and how to harness it. In the future, maybe more people will have this same ability.'

Kira glared. 'It's not going to happen! I'm not coming back!'

'Oh but you may have no choice.'

Kira shivered as the man's laugh echoed in his mind even after the conversation was over. He looked at Lacus's house, he was standing in the garden, with a sad look on his face.

'I may not have time to learn to speak Lacus….' he frowned deeply.

-

Three days later, Kira had taught himself some words. He was learning as fast as he could, because he knew that dangerous men were coming for him. He was sure that he hadn't gone very far from the institute, so he knew they'd be here soon.

"Lacus." he called softly as he entered the study. Lacus closed her book and looked up at him as if embarrassed. The book's title was 'Psychics.' he managed a laugh. "I leave." he motioned behind him.

"Oh no, stay. It's alright. I'm not doing anything important." she was lying but Kira ignored it. She believed what she was doing was important, but didn't want to burden him with it. Instead, Kira shook his head.

"No. I leave." he pointed dramatically towards the door behind him. "Leave leave." he emphasized.

'I have to go. They'll be coming after me and I can't stand to put you in danger.' he said to her mentally. Lacus's eyes widened and she gasped.

"But you can't speak!" she tried. Kira heard a lot of petty arguments run through her head, none of which she believed to be good enough to make him stay. He shook his head.

'I'll get along just fine. Just give me directions to my home and I'll get there.' he smiled. 'I promise. I'll be ok.'

"Ok…..but try to not let others hear your thoughts. You have trouble with that." she sounded like a mother. Kira frowned at the thought of his mom. "And promise me that you'll bring your sister to visit once you get settled alright. Ok?" Kira nodded. "I'll give you my address and the directions. Come on." she motioned for him to follow and walked out of the room.

Ten minutes later found Kira with a bag over his shoulder full of things Lacus had given him and a piece of paper in his hand that had Lacus's address on it. Another paper was in his other hand, his left, and it held directions to Heliopolis. Strangely, Kira found he could read quite well, even though he'd never really learned how. He smiled at Lacus, who started to cry. Kira frowned and hugged her tightly to him.

Lacus was afraid that she'd never see him again. He was afraid of that too. But only because he feared that the bad men would come and hurt her, not him.

'I can outrun them.' he thought, and Lacus heard it. Kira knew she had and inwardly berated himself.

"I hope you can." she gave him a small smile and then pushed him lightly towards the road about 100 feet down a walkway from her large house. Kira looked at her strangely and then smiled.

'See you later Lacus!' he waved and then took off walking down the road. He wasn't ready to try running yet. Lacus's thoughts trailed after him.

'Good luck and be careful.' she placed her hands together. 'Oh dear lord, protect him.'

* * *

End. 


End file.
